Zutei Kigoro
Zutei Kigoro is an S-Class mage that has recently joined the guild Mayhem's Misfits and become a high ranking member, his slightly questionable past makes him cautious in a lot of circumstances but he pushes through them attempting to be a part of the guild as much as he can. Appearance Zutei is a tall male of 6 foot exactly and average build, he has strong blue hair and soft red eyes, his hair blends in with his helmet which appears to be designed after a Dragon. Zutei is only ever seen wearing his usual attire which consists of a purple sash that he allows to hang freely from his left arm, along with his dark blue jeans he wears a metal belt designed similarly to his helmet, on his upper half he wears nothing but his gauntlets which cover the whole of his arms and some of his torso leaving him shirtless. The gauntlets differ in size and have different attributes, the one on his right arm being significantly larger than his left. Personality Zutei is a military man with a thirst for battle and a belief that he i indestructable, this usually lands him and others right in the middle of harm. Otherwise a nice person unless you count his tendancy to ignore anyone he thinks to be weak and challenge the strong. (TBC) History Zutei spent most of his life honing his skills to become a member of Crocus' Royal Guard, after 18 years of training he was successfully accepted into the guard as a Captain, granting him his own fleet of troops. After many years of service and a mastery of his natural affinity for Lightning Magic, he became slightly power-crazy, partially believing he was invincible and being extremely reckless, placing his troops in harm's way in the process. After several warning and a dishonourable discharge, he escaped capture with his ability and fled the city, not straying far but staying far enough away to be hidden. After a few months in the Crocus Mountain-range, he came across a group of mages seemingly resting, he decided to take a closer look under the guise of a lost traveller, once he got close enough he discovered that it was a trap, some mages had placed statues near the lake as a practical joke, at this point a dome of earth sprung up around Zutei nullifying his ability. After an hour or so, a small square opened on the side of the dome, showing the friendly face of Kuro Ken-Tamaishi who had set the trap, he explained the situation and offered Zutei a place within the guild. Equipment Zutei has two gauntlets at his disposal, their effects are complete opposites but they can work together as if they are one. Asshuku (圧縮) is the regular sized Gauntlet wielded by Zutei's left arm, it's power comes from absorbing magic within and holding it until released by Zutei's will. Kakudai (拡大) is the larger Gauntlet wielded by Zutei's right arm, it's power is to amplify magic stored within it, the power absorbed within "Asshuku" is able to be moved to "Kakudai" on contact. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic Spells : Lightning Body - Zutei is able to disperse his body as lightning allowing invulnerability to any non-magical attacks and a small amount of magical attacks. This ability is subconscious but controllable at will adding to its great defence. : Thunder-Clap - Zutei channels lightning into his left gauntlet and then partially transfers it to the right gauntlet through the air by holding them in front of him, an orb that grows in size depending on the amount of magic contributed is formed between the gauntlets and whenever Zutei wants, he impacts the gauntlets together within the orb causing the energy to disperse creating a large shockwave in all directions deflecting from surfaces making this spell deadly within confined spaces. This spell can be used with magic other than lightning as the left gauntlet can absorb others magic attacks, he may use the absorbed energy for this attack.